Rosabella Beauty
Rosabella Beauty is the daughter of Beauty and the Beast from the tale Beauty and the Beast. She is a Rebel. Rosabella is taking her destiny into her own hands, she may be hexpected to rescue the Beast but she intends to help many more beasts after her story is over. Personality Rosabella is a determined and courageous girl who sticks up for what she believes, and doesn't judge people by what they look like. She openly speaks her mind, but can get easily angry and often experiences sore throats after roaring about injustices. Rosabella especially loves the beasts and says that all animals are beautiful to her. Appearance Rosabella has brown eyes, long brown hair with red streaks and square brown glasses with red roses in the corners. Family Rosabella Beauty is the daughter of Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Her aunt is Sleeping Beauty and her cousin is Briar Beauty. Since Sleeping Beauty is also mom of 8 little princes (three of them are triplets) they are also Rosabella's cousins. Friends Rosabella's closest friends are Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood. She is also friends with Apple White and Briar Beauty, her cousin. Darling Charming also considers Rosabella a close friend. Sometimes she considers Faybelle Thorn as a friend too. Romance Rosabella is not dating, but stated in her profile she is looking forward to her beastly prince, which has been confirmed to be Daring Charming. Rosabella seems to have grown very fond of Daring after the events of Epic Winter. It was she who taught him the importance of being selfless. When the students were dreaming in Enchanted Sleep, Rosabella and Daring kissed when he became a human in the dream. When her skiis broke on the way to Crystal's palace, Daring quickly offered to carry her the rest of the way. Pet In '' A Semi-Charming Kind Of Life '', it is stated that Rosabella has a butterfly named Adelita. Powers Rosabella can see people for what they truly are as a coloured aura around them. Class Schedule *Beast Training and Care *Royal Student Council *Grimmnastics *Princessology *Kingdom Management *Experimental Fairy Math *Muse-ic *Science & Sorcery *Chemythstry Colour Scheme Rosabella's colour scheme consists of three colours: golden yellow, brown and red. Outfit:Original Rosabella wears a white long-sleeved floral print top with a fur collar, a gold belt with red roses on it, and a yellow skirt that has a sparkly overlay with shiny gold roses on it. She also has a headband with gold roses on it, gold chandeleir earrings, and knee high "fur" boots with a red rose in the top. Trivia *In her diary, Rosabella saw the glow of gentleness in a Goblin, an aqua glow of protectiveness in a Ogre, cowardice in one Book End local and saw a dark cloud of insecurity in another Book End local at the Beanstalk Bakery. *She is a member of the Royal Student Council so she can make much needed changes in the system. *Favorite colors: Yellow and pink. *In A Semi-Charming Kind of Life she states she will get a lawyers license so she can defend the minorities. *In Once Upon A Twist:Rosabella And The Three Bears comes out that she has very poor vision and can't see well without her glasses. It also is told that she likes to cook and share recipes. Gallery Rosabella Beauty Bio Art.png|Bio Art Melissa_Yu_book_art_-_Rosabella.jpg|Book art Rosabella BirthdayBall profile.jpg|Birthday Ball Profile Art Profile art - Epic Winter Rosabella.png|Epic Winter Profile Art Profile art - Archery Club Rosabella.jpg|Archery Club Profile Art Rosabella Beauty official art.jpg|Box Art Cartoon version - Rosabella speaks.jpg Cartoon version - Rosabella and the 3 goats.jpg Cartoon version - Rosabella pushes her glasses.jpg Cartoon advert - Rosabella strolling the halls.jpg Rosabella Beauty - Ever AFter High clip.png Cartoon advert - Rosabella gives out apples.jpg Faybelle, Rosabella, Darling and Bunny.png Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Major Characters Category:Rosabella Beauty Pages